Cursed Black God: Unstoppable
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Fighting fire with fire is never a good idea, especially if that said fire happened to be one of the most dangerous being to ever existed. Warning: Yuri Alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Black God: Unstoppable**

Disclaimer: _I own nothing but my brain, blahblahblah... Onward with the story!_

"Are you mad?! Using a monster to fight other monsters is not the right solution here," Tokiha Shinji hissed glaring at his own daughter.

"It's the only way we have right now," Tokiha Mai said staring at him with as much defiant as she could in this dire moment.

"We will come up with something," Shinji said as his jaw tightened.

"Honey, this is the only way for us to save Takumi as well as the city," Tokiha Misaki said in a calming voice though she's a wreck.

"Fine..." Shinji finally relented to his persistent wife and daughter.

"Om mani zaramari tendus masuzu tehatomo sura jin maki za," Mai recited the revival spell as she placed her hand over the stone carved coffin lid while her other hand held an old worn book she'd uncovered when she and her brother discovered this place some weeks ago.

As soon as she finished reading the strange and incomprehensible words from the book, the lid slid opened to reveal a sleeping person within. Holding a flashlight over it, the trio could clearly make out the person lying in the coffin to be a young girl in a gray monk outfit wrapped in chains with spells and incantations attached to it. With a simple spell, Misaki got the spells and incantations turned to ashes, and just as that happen the chains broke apart and vanished as if it was never there in the first place. Ground started to shake violently, but it only last for a few seconds enough to distract the trio that they did not noticed the body had vanished from the coffin until it already happened.

"Who dare to disturb me from my slumber?" the voice was low but it carried no hostility to it.

"I did," Mai said looking around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"What is so urgent that you have to wake me up with that stupid spell?" the same voice asked, sounding closer to her for the first time.

"The demons are overtaking Tokyo, and my brother was swept up in the lockdown the government put in place yesterday to contain the demons." Mai said bravely.

"And what do I get in return for helping you?" the voice asked, and Misaki could detect a hint of interest or perhaps amusement in it.

"What is it that you want in return?" Mai deflected the question with another question.

"I assumed that you wanted me to save your brother, and I cannot save a life without taking a life. Everything must have a give and take, and it must be of the same value. No more and no less or the world would be out of balance," it replied.

"Then I give up my life if you save Takumi," Mai said.

"Mai!" both of her parents said at the same time, they're shocked at her offer as it was very unexpected.

"Deal..." came a husky voice and Mai could feel hot air caressed her right ear, and she yelped when she felt something hot and sharp pressed against the lower left side of her abdomen.

"You demon!" Shinji shouted as he pointed his handgun and flashlight at the girl standing behind his daughter.

For the first time, both Shinji and Misaki got a glimpse of a pair of incredibly golden eyes that it looked as though it was glowing under the flashlight. Mai dropped onto the ground a few seconds later, and Shinji took that chance and pulled the trigger once aiming to kill the girl in one shot. However, the bullet only caused her to recoil slightly, but otherwise she looked to be unharmed though the same thing cannot be say about Mai who let out a scream of pain. The reason was pretty simple, when the bullet passed through the girl's chest, Mai felt severe pain in her chest at the very same time as though someone just gave her heart a powerful squeeze. It took minutes for the pain to subside, and her parents already at her side helping her up while trying to sooth her pain as they have no idea what had transpired even though Misaki suspected it might have something to do with the girl.

"You shoot me and you kill your daughter," the girl said calmly once everyone calmed down and the pain finally left Mai's chest.

"You monster..." Shinji hissed but made no attempt to shoot at the girl again.

"You humans are fragile and pathetic as usual, calling us monsters and demons yet you have to rely on our power in order to build world and empires." the girl paused for a moment. "I have been sleeping for the last thousand years or so, which means that I need a source of power before I could take on even the weakest of demons. Your daughter here agreed to exchange her life in order to save her brother, thus she will take the pain that inflicted upon onto herself. Of course, I will keep my end of the bargain and once I fulfilled it, I will devour her..." she added and an eerie smile started to form on her young and innocent looking face.

"What you've done to me, that pain..." Mai couldn't form a proper question at this point as she's still trying to digest the information.

"It's a contract and you may call me Mikoto," the girl replied.

101

"Could we just go get my brother?" Mai asked yet again since they started shopping for new clothes.

"If your brother is half as good as you are, he's not going to just roll over and die. Oh, I like this pair of shoes," Mikoto said walking around in a new pair of sneaker that's of black and gray color patterns.

It was all still a little surreal to Mai, just last night she'd awaken a demon and this morning they're shopping for new clothes. The demon, though the book mentioned that it is a terrifying being, Mai only saw a teenage girl a few years her junior trying on clothes and fascinate about practically everything. But who could blame her when she'd been sleeping for the past few thousand years? Mai couldn't, but she doesn't have the luxury to wait on this girl when all she wanted was to go into Tokyo and bring her brother back home safe and sound.

"Just what are you anyway?" Mai asked once they arrived at Hino just off the highway that will lead them to a barricaded Tokyo.

"A human, a high monk before I was condemned to sleep forever," Mikoto replied.

"Did you mass murder people or something?" Mai asked as she'd never heard a high monk being condemned before and not one as young as Mikoto or a girl for that matter.

"No, and does that place have that ATM machine?" Mikoto said pointing at a gas station.

"Yeah, why?" Mai asked.

"Go in there, we're not getting anywhere by driving," Mikoto replied.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, something strange occurred and the pair walked up to the ATM but no one seemed to be around. Mikoto grabbed onto Mai's hand, and pressed her free hand against the ATM screen. Within seconds, the pair broke down into particles and got sucked into the machine where they traveled through the electrical signal. Mai was definitely in awe and pretty shocked at the fact that the way they're traveling looked a lot like a science fiction movie where the heroes traveled through a time portal or wormhole. Minutes later, they popped out of a computer in a building that Mai isn't familiar with until they're outside did she found out that they made it to the Tokyo Polytechnic University. The air around them was thick and Mai could felt the hair on her arms are standing up on its end, but the sensation only lasted for no more than ten seconds as the lights in the building flickered once and two before it goes off completely.

"Ahh… that feels nice," Mikoto said after exhaling with a strange yet satisfying look on her face.

"Can you tell where my brother is?" Mai asked feeling anxious.

"He's at the JR Tokyo General Hospital," Mikoto replied as she closed her eyes to relax her body as the energy charged throughout her entire being, it has been a very long time since she last felt this refresh.

"Let's go then!" Mai said.

"I need to head to Shinjuku Central Park first," Mikoto said calmly.

"It's on the way," Mai said already dragging Mikoto behind her, and the young demon simply arched her brow at the strawberry orange top as she followed.

_A/N: So haven't done anything constructive or creative in a while, decided I just write something and just put it up before it run away from me again. I'm thinking of working on a third L&F featuring Mikoto/Shizuru, but just can't seem to find the right setting or plot for them as of yet. Anyway, yay for a new Mikoto/Mai story! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

She exhaled deeply, and in that very same instance her left palm struck the man with a force that a normal girl her size does not have. The man staggered back with one hand grabbing on his chest where her palm was just seconds ago, and he wheezed trying to catch his breath as his heart nearly stopped beating when the impact happened. By the time he caught his breath, she was already in front of him with yet another frontal attack letting her fingers dug into his guts and grabbed onto his ribcage as if he was just a skeleton rather than a living person with skin and flesh. With a slight bent of her knees, he was sent flying over her head and right into the tree.

"Honestly, you sleep for a few thousand years and some idiots think its okay to steal your sword and sell it to a stupid demon, well, half-demon who doesn't know the first etiquette about respecting their elders or someone who can kick their ass." Mikoto said as she picked up the katana with black scabbard lying by the fountain of the park, and Mai was surprised that there was no one around when there was so much ruckus going on.

"Un tamidize gohihel (I will fuck her while I eat your heart!)!" the man screeched and his words seemed gibberish to Mai, but Mikoto seemed to take offense to whatever he was saying by drawing the sword and pointed the gleaming black blade at him as her golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm surprised that you learn the language of the demons, but that's not something you should be saying to a lady. I don't take lightly to fools," Mikoto said and with a flick of her wrist, the man's head came rolling off his neck.

"W-why did you do that for?" Mai asked feeling disturbed and startled at the turn of event.

"Silence!" Mikoto glared at her and she couldn't help but recoiled in fear.

The cool air suddenly felt colder as they moved toward Shinjuku, and Mai once again felt the hair on the back of her neck stood on its end. It seemed to be acting like her woman's intuition or some new form of early warning, she didn't know why but it made her stayed close to Mikoto despite the girl's anger outburst earlier at the park. It was a good idea, because as they walked down the street there were stranger and scary creatures walking about but no signs of human. The strange thing was that no one pays them any attention, it was as if they're both nothing more than monsters just like the rest of the commuters.

"Where are all the people?" Mai whispered.

"These _are_ the people," Mikoto replied glancing up the roof of a nearby building just across the street.

"But…" Mai trailed off as they passed by a creature that is covered in feathers, colorful feathers with bird head but human body except for the talons feet.

"They're taken over by the demons that somehow managed to come into this world," Mikoto said. "They can't walk freely in this world without a host body," she added.

"So that means you're just a host body too?" Mai asked wondering if this girl was just a host body for a powerful demon.

"Well, aren't you having fuzzy logic?" Mikoto asked and that caused Mai's brows to furrow slightly.

"You did say that demons need host to walk in this world, and you're a high monk before you were condemned to eternal slumber. The book we found marked that you're the most powerful being there is in this world, and you're sealed away so the only logical way of looking at it would be that you're a host to a high rank demon." Mai explained.

"You realized that the book note _being_ and not demon right? I take offense to be called something as low as a demon," Mikoto said as she glanced upward across the street as they're close to leaving the city and heading toward the hospital.

"I never knew there's a female high monk in any history books, and even if there is one; they would not be as powerful as you." Mai commented.

"That's because they're not me," Mikoto said with a light chuckle.

010

Again, this time they were humans and Mai was sure of that, but they don't look to be a friendly bunch and did not stop to listen to Mai's explanation. They were well-equip and strong but then again there are about five or six of them, and there's only one Mikoto taking all of them on at once. In all the commotion, Mai finally slowed down enough to took notice that Mikoto's sword is missing and she tried to recall where has the girl tossed the sword to or if she ever tossed it. Mai would jumped in but there was no need, and so she stood by and watched Mikoto moves so fluidly and struck her opponent with the palm of her hand. It was as if she's being defensive rather than offensive, yet it still does some serious pain to her opponents that Mai was impress at how good Mikoto is despite the fact that she'd been asleep for a very long time.

"Pathetic," was her only comment once all six people lay on the ground grunting and groaning from the pain she inflicted upon them with the palm of her hands.

Together, they continued their trek toward the hospital and stopped for some rest as the night drawn on them. Of course, Mai's parents wanted to come along, but Mikoto had flat out told them that they would only hinder her from fulfilling her end of the contract to Mai. Furthermore, the chance of them getting caught and kill by the demons would be higher than the chance of them actually being of use to her. They found a place to rest for the night, and Mai was surprised just how fast the other girl fell asleep. Mai just lay there, trying to sleep yet her worry for her brother's well-being made it difficult for her to close her eyes long enough to allow sleep to come for her.

For Mikoto, the deep sleep was nothing something she needed but it is required of her if she wanted to remain the way she is. Even after sleeping for so long, she still struggle with what she can do and shouldn't do. Humanity has changed much while she was sleeping, so much so that it frightened her somewhat with the direction its heading. She was no oracle or seer, but she'd fear such dark fate would befall on mankind someday. It was the reason why she'd led an army of spiritually powerful monks and priest in the battle against the fallen gods, and in the end sealing herself away to ensure that the dark history will not repeat itself. Yet lying here and slipping herself into the limbo state, she realized the level of decade the world is in and knew that there are little else she could do to stop it. Even if she tries, she knew that it will only speed the process instead of slowing it down because of what's inside of her.

_"I've been waiting for this day to come for so long,"_ the Mikoto with eyes that glowed near the color of charcoal spoke in a gleeful manner while sitting cross-legged in the monk outfit surrounded by nothingness.

"Try as you might, neither of us can save this world and I will not let you speed things up." Mikoto said as she stood before her other self dressing in her modern clothes that Mai had bought for her.

_"Perhaps the human girl enticed you back to the human side? Have you forgotten what they done to us?"_ her other self asked anger evident in her voice but not her face.

"You make it sounds like you're the one enticed by her beauty," Mikoto said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I did not forget what they did to me, but it was my choice to begin with and you've come to be due to that choice. We're nothing more than pawns for fate," she added.

_"You know that I don't care for talk about fate, it nothing more than mere words humans use to describe something that their brain capacity was unable to grasp. But I will not deny that this girl will be the fall for both of us, don't worry it's not her flesh or blood I want this time. I guess being stuck with you for so long that too craved for some form of physical interaction with others beside here with you. What I don't understand is the need to form a contract when you can simply just do it," _the other Mikoto said rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"I could, but the travel time would be forever and I cannot trace for _his_ location without tapping into powers that aren't mine to begin with." Mikoto replied.

_"Well, couldn't you at least entertain me with slicing up some demons here and there?" _the other self asked cocking her head to the left.

"No, that would get you excited and trying to take over, you may be able to talk _them_ into it but that's not going to work with me." Mikoto said firmly.

_"I can't belief that this is the 20th century and you're still stubborn as before,"_ her other self said cheekily as if taunting her into taking the bait.

"Yeah well, some things will never change," Mikoto said turning around and walked away, and at the same time her other self just smiled that Cheshire cat smile as she slowly vanished into the darkness around her.

They'd not talk like this in a long time, but it is expected of them when Mikoto spent much of that time sleeping. It seemed that with times, the darkness in her become a little more civilized in its way of tempting her to let go of what little sanity she has left. She has always been quite flexible, changing and adapting to her environment had allowed her to climb the ladder and become a high monk at a rather young age. What's more was that during the war against the fallen, she was able to lead a large army of powerful monks and Shinto priests alike in order to restore orders to the world and ended the war.

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up, I don't think this story will be a long one though. Enjoy~_


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

"We're here," Mikoto said looking at the flickering light of the hospital sign.

"Feels like everything been too easy," Mai commented looking around; suddenly feeling cautious since there are no people or demons walking about.

"Someone with magical ability like you should be able to feel the dark energy in the air of this hospital," Mikoto said.

Mai slowly raised her hand and touched the entrance of the place; however, she quickly pulled her hand back when something zapped at her as if there's a barrier there. It sent a chill down her spine, something so vile and dark lay somewhere inside the hospital waiting for its turn to strike. But as far as Mai can tell, this is not a ward or seal put up by a human but it felt as though it was put there to contain whatever is inside. Mikoto on the other hand just put her hands inside her pants' pockets and stepped over the threshold as if it was never there just like the regular humans that came and go from this place. Mai quickly followed, and upon passing throw it she couldn't help but shivered slightly at the chilling sensation as if someone dropped a cube of ice down her back. Upon stepping through the entrance, the air around them becomes thin and cold to the point that they could see their own breath in front of them with every breath they took.

"What? Snow?" Mai sounded puzzle as she paused to look at the white snowflakes come falling down from the dark sky above.

"Do not let your surrounding deceive you," Mikoto said as she pushed the door to the building open, and Mai had to hug herself as the temperature seemed to drop dramatically.

Throughout the entire walk down the empty hallway, Mikoto walked with her head held high and with her guard down. That is something that bothered Mai, because there's just this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this is not normal. But then again, what is normal when everything changed last week when the government barricades the central hub and demons popping out of nowhere making them known to the world of their existence. This also means that the existence of humans with magical ability will also come to light, and Mai's family had kept that from happening for generations until now.

"Make sure you stay out of my way," Mikoto spoke in a low tone.

Before Mai could even ask what she meant by that, someone or something burst out from a door on the right side of the hallway. It was a man in hospital gown, but he looked out of it drooling with a crazed look in his eyes. The transformation was fascinating as his fingers become sharp claws, the gown suddenly become too small for his growing body as spikes grew out of his spine. His face stretch and contorted, and he reached up with his sharp claws ripping at the skin on his face as if it is blocking him from who he really is. Blood spilled forth from where the skin was torn off, but the muscles continued to expand and contorted until the face become a muzzle and teeth becomes sharp as that of the wolf.

"Impressive," Mikoto said so calmly that Mai didn't know what to expect but she did backed away from them a few paces.

"Grr…" the man, no, the monster snarled as drool dripped down its dark red muzzle.

"You can come out and play, but do not kill them or you will speed up the invasion… Ugh…" Mikoto said to no one in particular but her body suddenly convulsed as if she'd going into a seizure.

Mai watched as she inhaled deeply, "Ahh… freedom at last…"

Black static surged forth from nowhere, wrapping itself around her lithe form. Her form looked no different than before, with the exception of her speed being so much faster than Mai's eyes could see. Because in a blink of an eye or even less, the monster hit the wall to the right of them with the muscles on its chest sunken in and the palm of her hand just a centimeter from its snarling muzzle. With a slightly smirk, a high volume of black static transmitted from her hand to the creature and it screamed in agony but it only lasted for a few seconds before the thing passed out while still lodged to the wall.

"After a thousand years plus, I still have _his _power." Mikoto said laughing heartily for a moment before she paused and turn around to look at Mai intensely.

Within seconds, Mai felt herself being pushed up against the wall with Mikoto's knee pressed up between her legs and her hands held in place on either side of her head. Mai couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Mikoto's golden eyes even when the latter leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips, a kiss that left Mai breathless and confused as she thought that she preferred boys. Then again, the thought of kissing someone over a thousand years old is pretty disturbing in itself, and this someone possibly is a demon that could easily bring humanity on its knees. Yet there she stood, smiling a satisfying smile at Mai and then walked away from the busty young woman and continued down the hall as more strange creatures sprung out from behind the doors left and right. Each time, she knocked them out with her powerful static surge without actually killing them, she's unstoppable and Mai walked behind her as they headed down further and deeper than what Mai thought was possible for a hospital to operate.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked looking around as they hit a floor with no door or rooms on either sides of the hallway.

"To your brother," Mikoto replied and stopped dead in front of a metal door at the end of the hallway.

101

"Don't move!" someone shouted as soon as Mikoto kicked the heavy metal door down as if it was just a flimsy wooden door.

"Really? Do you think a simple wind spell and tiny little makeshift golems can hurt me?" Mikoto said narrowing her eyes at the young woman standing in front of a young man with brownish red hair sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Takumi!" Mai exclaimed and the young man looked up.

"Nee-san!" the young man tried to get up and the young woman quickly left her post and helped him up on his feet.

"How did you get here?" Mai asked her little brother.

"I collapsed just down the street after a run-in with some demons, and Akira-san here was kind enough to help me. This place is about the safest place to hide from them," Tokiha Takumi explained.

"The reason you collapsed is because you're infected, I can't belief that you would be so useless against a demon with your power." Mikoto commented and she received death glare from both women in the room.

"W-what do you mean?" Takumi asked though he doesn't seemed to be offended by her bluntness.

"Show me your left hand," Mikoto said standing where she's at, watching as Takumi slowly pulled the sleeve up to reveal black veins on his forearm.

"Takumi!" Mai rushed to his side to examine his arm.

"Must you help that old woman when you just run into a possessed demon before her?" Mikoto asked taking a few steps forward but makes no move to come close enough to him.

"She needed help," Takumi replied weakly as his face become paler than he already is and sweats started to form on his forehead.

"No, she just needed someone young and healthy to plant the seed of darkness," Mikoto said and black statics started to surged about around her as she started to walk toward him ignoring the glare from the young woman and the confused look on Mai's face.

With a flick of her wrist, the young woman beside him was sent flying and Mai skidded back a few steps. Mikoto placed her hand against Takumi's chest and pushed him up against the wall, and then she went and ripped his shirt opened revealing what looked like a scar right over his heart. However, a closer look would reveal that it is not a scar but a seed that isn't really a seed, though from that seed where lines that looked like roots spreading over part of his chest. Tapping her finger gently at the seed, something rare and perhaps most unexpected happens as it suddenly popped open turning into what looked a lot like an eye than a seed. The other three gasped, and Mikoto almost laughed at the turn of event.

"What's going on…?" both Mai and Akira asked in unison.

"Stay still or I might end up ripping your heart out," Mikoto said ignoring the other two women completely as she leaned forward to have a better look at the eye-seed thingy on Takumi's chest.

_A/N: There's a lack of romance in this story, it might or might not happen depending on how things unfolds. Enjoy~_


	4. Chapter 4

Four:

The static shocked him, and thus he screamed but the other two could only look on as they cannot interfere unless they wanted him to die. The thing was that Mikoto haven't even touched Takumi yet, it was just the static jumping from the tip of her fingers toward his body to get him use to the sensation. With her right hand raised high above her head, with reflex of lightning Mikoto brought her hand down and sunk her fingers into Takumi's chest as he let out a scream of agony. Mikoto just put a finger over her lips to signal him to hush, while her other hand gripped onto the seed and another swift movement she ripped it right out of his chest. Blood did not spew forth, no; there was no blood whatsoever as the black static worked so perfectly in closing his wound while the wriggly roots from the seeds moved about violently trying to grasp at Mikoto's hand.

"Insolent whelp, you dare try to attack me?" Mikoto snarled and tightened her grip on the seed crushing it before it even have a chance to latch onto her hand.

It dispersed into tiny black particles and latched onto Mikoto's hand, it was as if she's actually draining the thing than it trying to regenerate itself. She just stood there and watched it for a moment before she looked up at Takumi, the young man still writhed in pain though the sensation died away the moment she let her right index finger near his chest and draining away the static. Leaving behind a light pink scar down his chest about two inches long, the black veins or roots on his left hand also vanished as if it was never there in the first place.

"Who are you?" Takumi finally got his wits about him to ask the one question that was stuck with him the moment they met.

"Takumi, remember the cave we discovered two weeks ago?" Mai asked walking over to her brother and helped him.

"Yes…" his eyes widened at the realization of her question.

"Quit the chattering and let's get the hell out of here before they realized that the seed they've planted got destroyed," Mikoto snapped and tossed Takumi over her shoulder as if he was just a feather.

"R-right…" the other two said as they followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"Do not kill any of them; I don't need the extra workload later on." Mikoto added and slapped Takumi bottom as a sign to let him know that he should stop struggling.

It wasn't long until they moved out from the ground levels and up toward the door, but Mikoto paused when they're only a few feet from the main door that would lead to freedom. At least freedom from the hospital, the frigid air that continued to plummet and outside the thick blanket of snow on the ground, Mikoto somehow hesitated and the others wondered why. It lasted a few minutes before Mikoto pushed the door open, slowly, and the first step outside caused her to sink waist deep in the snow when from inside it does not looked to be all that high. Undeterred, she waded forward causing the other two to follow right behind as they do not want to be left behind or lost track of the girl with Takumi on her shoulder, especially Mai because he is the reason she's here in the first place. Upon passing the entrance of the hospital, the temperature returned to normal though there's still no sign of life around them but Mikoto didn't seemed worry about it as she walked up to a power line pole.

"Hold on to me, we're taking the shortcut out of this damn place." Mikoto said.

The two women held onto her at the hem of her jacket, and immediately that rush of buzzing sensation washed over them. Next thing they knew, they're particles traveling at the speed of light through a tunnel. The black statics enveloped them, just as it enveloped Mikoto and Takumi who were traveling just a little bit ahead of them. In less than five minutes, they're pushed out of a light pole where the surrounding looked familiar to Mai and Takumi. Mikoto dropped him with a loud thud that could tore his wound open if it was still bleeding or just closing up, and Takumi yelped in surprise from being drop and the pain that shot up his brain as his behind make impact with the pavement.

"Contract is fulfilled, you now belong to me." Mikoto said with an evil smile on her face.

"Yes, let me say my farewell to my family and then I will follow you wherever you please." Mai said helping her brother up and headed for the doorway leading to her small home where her parents are waiting.

Unbeknownst to them, as soon as they stepped inside something trapped Mikoto in her place, powerful spells and incantations kept her from taking another step while the others could move about so smoothly. It is a trap that even Mai wasn't aware of, but she could tell right away that her parents worked hard while she was away in order protect her from becoming food to the monster that she'd awaken from its thousand years of slumber. Mikoto on the other hand looked at the binding around her, and she gave it slight tug only to be shock by it in return. However, that did not discourage her but encouraged her to do it even more, and with each shock she received she just chuckled even more until it becomes full blown laughter of madness.

"Do you really think this shit would work on me again?" Mikoto asked, and Mai noticed the color of her eyes changed since when she haven't realized until now.

"Impossible! We've follow every steps in the book!" Shinji exclaimed flipping through the pages of the dusty old book he held in his hand while his wife looked on in confusion.

"You forgot something, the last page was ripped out isn't it?" she asked giving him a half evil grin. "Even if you followed every damn step in that book, nothing will work because you're missing a vital ingredient. Me!" she added with a simple grunt and every spells and incantations fizzled like it was nothing to her at all.

010

It was foolish of them to think that they could seal away the monstrous creature that their daughter had awoken. They didn't know that the book was written by one of the high monk back in the days on the most powerful spells and incantations that are used to bind Mikoto for long enough, but with the long years of sleeping she'd grown powerful and it become nothing more than tickles to her. Now, they're the one in a bind with just a clap of Mikoto's hands and everyone in the household becomes chained by a powerful spell that didn't even require words from the caster.

"You see, unlike the person you've awoken, I'm not as kind as her and I will bring forth destruction to this decaying world. Your daughter willing to trade her life for your son's life, which means that she's mine or do you humans lost your honors as well as your humanity?" Mikoto asked as she leaned close to Takumi putting her index finger a millimeter away from his chest where the seed once was.

"Why you…" Shinji growled trying his best to get free from the chains that kept him held up against the wall.

"Ah-ah, don't forget that your daughter are bound to me, so harming me means harming her. Besides, I can just put the seed of darkness right back into his chest; the growth speed out here is faster than at the hospital since there's no barrier strong enough to slow it." Mikoto paused looking at Takumi. "Within seconds boya and you would be nothing but a drained corpse or maybe the host to a fledgling yet powerful demon. Either way seems fun to me," Mikoto said licking her lips in the most gleeful manner possible.

"Nee-san, is it really true? Did you give up your life just to save mine?" Takumi asked his sister and Mai looked away because it is the truth and she could not lie to him, not when Mikoto stood there waiting for her to say something.

"Let them go, I promised you and I will not go back on it." Mai said after a long moment of silence.

"Good girl, otherwise it would be no fun to locate the rift that allowed the demons to pour into this world." Mikoto said and with a snap of her fingers freeing everyone of her power.

"Why would you want to locate the rift?" Akira asked.

"So I can close it of course," Mikoto said with a shrug of her shoulders and the others looked at her as if she'd just grown another head. "Yes, I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of protecting what's mine." Mikoto added in a dramatic manner.

"What make you pursue such a thing when you can just let the demons overrun this world," Shinji commented with a rather confused look on his face that Mikoto found it to be quite amusing.

"As you can see, this body and the heart beating soundly in this chest belonged to a human, a human that managed to take me down despite the amount of darkness that was created by me. I find this human to be interesting, because she's powerful in her own rights and her logic capacity differ from those I've met. A human can easily be pulled into the darkness, corrupting them is easy as how do you humans put it nowadays? _Taking candy from a baby_," Mikoto explained as an eerie smile crept up on her lips.

"So how does she differ from the rest of us when she too is a human?" Shinji asked as he become even more confused and the others as well.

It is expected and Mikoto let out a throaty laugh before answering, "Because she is favored by the gods, even though they're corrupted themselves they still favored her. She does not walk to path of light nor darkness, and the thin line between them is where she treads upon. She welcomed darkness with open acceptance, yet never let temptations corrupt her and led her astray from her duty as a high monk. Men in those days despised and envied her; even the men that were supposed to be stripped of their mortal emotions to live a life according to the teaching of the gods couldn't help but envied and hated her. After all, she's a commoner who never prayed to the gods in all of her young life, yet she somehow managed to be a high monk in such a short period of being at the temple. It would be so easy to corrupt them, but this body here and its owner kept me contain and I wanted to see where things will headed that I let her and I be sealed off in that stone coffin. Sadly, the world hasn't changed much and much to her disappointment or was it my own?"

Mai suddenly found this girl or demon to be so utterly interesting or in better word fascinating, just as the way this being was fascinated with the real Mikoto. Excitement definitely started to bubble up inside of her, the idea of traveling with this being and looking for a rift thrilled her and she also liked to keep her end of the bargain. Mai was never one to break promise even if it's to a demon, and of course she wanted to save the world in the process but that was far from it. She wanted to know more about this being in front of her, a creature that can destroy humans through corruptions yet it did not as it stood before her family and her explaining about trivial things.

_A/N: Moving at a nice pace here, everything starting to fall into places. Another chapter or two should take care of everything. Enjoy~_


	5. Chapter 5

Five:

"_She_ may not be interested in you, but I found you to be utterly exquisite…" Mikoto purred at Mai's ears before she nipped gently at the busty girl's neck while her fingers toy that wet yet warm flesh far below.

Those words alone brought more excitement to her than she'd realized, and those fingers caused her body to quake as she let out guttural scream of pleasure as the world before her exploded and her grip on the bed sheet tightened just for a moment. When she rolled on her back, Mai panted as she watched Mikoto looked at her tenderly and somewhat amusingly at the same time, suddenly the busty girl felt awfully exposed and awkward before those golden eyes. A blush found its way to her cheeks, and she pulled the cover over her nude form and face just to hide from those eyes only to felt even more embarrassed when she heard throaty laughter coming from the other girl.

"Come now, no need to be so embarrass…" Mikoto cooed pulling the cover back enough to reveal Mai's bright red face.

"I-I just got a little excited that's all…" Mai stuttered like a child caught in the act, but all that feelings and anxiety melted away when Mikoto leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Worry not my little lamb; I shall thoroughly enjoy devouring you tonight and every night after." Mikoto said before she slid herself under the cover and moved herself on top of Mai while kissing the latter tenderly.

She did keep her words in devouring Mai, and it was sweet and sensual that Mai wished the night would never end. Though it matter not, the morning sun did not bothered them as the curtain hung heavy and thick enough to block it from bothering the pair of young lovers. The world could wait another day or so, and Mai snuggled up to the source of warmth. By the time they got up, the sun almost set upon them and the pair headed out for something to eat despite the fact that Mai does not have much money on her and it is out of the question for Mikoto. After all, she'd been sleeping for a good thousand years or so, there is no way she would have or know of the country's current currency. For someone tiny, Mikoto woofed down a large amount of foods as if her stomach doesn't have the bottom, it also caused some concern for Mai in regard to the bill but it was all for not when Mikoto paid the tab.

"I didn't know you have money," Mai commented as they left the restaurant.

"It's the government's money; it's easy to be up to date once you access the government's databank." Mikoto replied with a light shrug.

"So where are we heading to?" Mai asked.

"Back to that hospital place where we saved your brother, I felt a strange presence there when we're there. You may not sense it, but it's a faint smell of darkness within the barrier. I am curious as to who would create a barrier around the darkness to keep it in rather than to keep it out. Keeping something like that in a hospital is a poor calculation unless it is intentionally," Mikoto answered.

True to her words, Mai accompanied her to the hospital as they made their way back down to the lowest level of the hospital; it was even lower than she recalled when they're saving her brother. The air down there was colder and thicker for some strange reason; it was empty this time around as there was no patient-turning-demon or any guards attempting to stop them like last time. Mai was starting to feel cold, but a coat flew her way and covered her face and she struggled to pull it off her only to realize that it was from Mikoto. Smiling at herself, Mai pulled the coat over her and quickly warmed up as she watched Mikoto walked up to the end of the long dimly lit hallway pressing the palm of her right hand against it so calmly.

101

"What the heck is that?" Mai asked looking at what looked like a dripping cocoon of some kind hanging from the ceiling of the secret room behind the blown opened wall at the end of the hallway.

"The nutrients for the seed of darkness or the host, you might want to start burning the webs around us. Burn it all," Mikoto said and a slight sound could be heard as the katana seemed to have slid out from the sleeve of her shirt and into her hand.

Mai did as she was told to do; summoning small fireballs and tossing them about to burn down the webs that seemed to pop right back up as soon as it was burnt down by her flame. As she continued her duty or task, Mikoto on the other hand simply swung the blade over her head without even looking up. The cocoon covered in strange goo slid opened, revealing the content within it. A solid nearly crystalline body of a young couple holding each other as if they're just fallen asleep, but Mikoto knew better as her eyes flitted over them before a flash of pity crossed her eyes. Of course, it wasn't her that pitied them but it was the original self that pitied the poor souls and Mikoto knew that these two were not the first pair and they will not be the last if she does not do something about it. She suddenly tightened her grip on her sword, and time itself slowed down and darkness filled the room excluding everything but her.

"We need to talk," she said calmly waiting for the true self to appear.

_"Must you use my body to defile that girl?"_ the real Mikoto asked appearing out of nowhere rubbing her eyes in a sleepy manner.

"She is wonderful and I'm afraid I do not want to share her with you," Mikoto replied.

_"I don't much care, why do you wake me up?"_ the true self asked stuffing her hands into her jacket's pockets waiting patiently.

"I need to use your body for a while, the stench of this place is not as strong but it is growing. In the central of this country alone, I've already detected multiple rifts and spatial leaks. I can manage to handle them but closing them required a lot of work that I cannot do without having full control of your body, and I must admit that the contract you've put on _her_ will come in quite handy as it can help in amplifying her power. She is an asset and with her, I feel as though I can do many good things for mankind despite how much I dislike that notion. So what do you say?" Mikoto asked looking quite calm and rather confident that this girl will lend her this body.

_"You asked for something that you've already done, however, if it makes you happy to be able to spend more time with her so be it. Whatever memories you will have with hers will be yours alone, and should you ever wanted to return my body I will not know what horrible crimes you've committed in my absence. You're capable of good things as you are with bad things; this is not redemption for you but a lesson for you to learn about being human and in love. Treasure it and never take these things for granted,"_ her true self said and soon she curled and disappeared into the darkness leaving Mikoto alone and in awe at herself.

After so long, she become civilized to the point that she'd asked the original owner of the body to borrow this body for a little longer. It amazed her that the girl actually agreed without hesitation, it was as if she saw right through Mikoto but agreed anyway. That girl had been quite an apathetic girl for some times, and a peek into that mind revealed the reason why but it was so long ago that she'd barely remembered it anymore. Perhaps that was why the gods favored her, knowing that she will not take sides and no amount of temptation or darkness could sway her. How it is that only now she thought of it? How marvelously silly of her, was it because of her adoration for the human girl that give her such insights? Bah, but what does it matter if she does nothing about this silly attempt to raise a fledgling of darkness that had been in the process for quite some times now. She heard a drop of water creating vibration, echoing throughout the darkness that quickly vanished and she's back into the room with the split opened cocoon over her head dripping goo down onto the floor.

"Mai, come over here…" Mikoto called for her lover and the busty young woman stopped in her track before walking over to where Mikoto stood.

Without saying anything more, Mikoto pulled Mai into her arms and slowly guided the busty woman's right hand upward with palm facing up. Nothing was uttered between them, and though Mai watched in amazement as the sensation of power surging through her body and up to the palm of her right hand. A small orb started to form in the palm of her hand, and slowly it become bigger and bigger like raging flame inside with static charged around it on the outside. Once it was at the size of a soccer ball, Mikoto simply uttered the word _release_ and the palm flew out of the palm of Mai's hand and up to the ceiling right at the cocoon above them. It quickly disintegrated the cocoon and whatever's inside of it, and Mai silently prayed for the souls that were used as foods for the creature within.

"This should alert the ones who guarded over this heap of mess," Mikoto said quietly.

"You're insane," Mai said.

"That I am, and you love me for it," Mikoto said with a throaty laughter.

The alarm went off and before long a horde of monsters surrounded them, Mai felt confident that she could handle the situation as long as Mikoto is there with her. This is the kind of confidents that she hadn't felt before, and perhaps it was because of the contract or because of the fact that they're now joined together. So the pair went to work on tearing up the endless waves of monsters that just kept on coming, even gods have their limits yet Mikoto doesn't even broke a sweat as she make quick work of the monsters while her lover burn any body parts that Mikoto cut down. With the cocoon destroyed, Mikoto didn't really have to worry about not killing people in this place because there will be nothing to absorb the dark energy but her. However, she absorbed it and recycled it in a way that allowed for her to supply Mai with power as well as keeping them both from exhaustion. This is their new life together, maybe as a couple or lovers though neither could stop long enough to define it. Mai simply do not care, and Mikoto had professed her undying love to the busty woman many times throughout their time together that there was no need for labeling their relationship. Though Mai is forbid to visit her family, she can live with it because it would risk of the demons discovering her weakness. Together, they traveled around central Japan, locating and rifts and closing it.

_A/N: This is the end for Unstoppable as this might come in a trilogy kind of style._


End file.
